The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree to be known as Red Sunset and more particularly to a new and distinct genetic dwarf variety broadly characterized by a vigorous, spreading tree which reaches six feet in height and bears freestone fruit possessing many of the characteristics of color, size, firmness and flavor generally found in nectarine fruit produced by full size trees. The fruit ripens the middle of June under the ecological conditions described, in the San Joaquin Valley of California and is of medium size when compared to fruit of other genetic dwarf nectarine trees.
The fruit of the instant variety of genetic dwarf nectarine tree most nearly resembles the genetically tall May Grand variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,794), but ripens about nine days later.
This variety was propagated by me at Bradford Farms in Merced County, Calif., as the second generation from a cross of an unnamed genetic dwarf seedling as a seed parent by May Grand (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,794), a tall nectarine variety, as a pollen parent. I asexually reproduced the resulting plant by budding and grafting, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects.